This story is about t shirts
by Casuarina
Summary: John wants his shirt back.


Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tensando la mandíbula. Por una vez en su vida no sabía cómo manejar la situación, había perdido el control, ya no era él quien llevaba las riendas. Y eso le ponía nervioso, extremadamente nervioso. Se levantó de la cama, salió del cuarto, procuró ocultar su enojo, atravesó el pasillo, intentó disimular lo mucho que le dolía la situación, se subió el cuello del abrigo.

-John –Se detuvo, en el umbral de la cocina. No obtuvo respuesta-. John, deja de ignorarme. –Odiaba que le ignorasen. Y John lo sabía, y sin embargo lo hacía. Apretó los puños, intentando no alzar la voz- John Ham…

-Sherlock, cállate –Watson alzó una mirada furibunda que iba dirigida a él y únicamente a él-. Ya es tarde para intentar nada.

-No, no lo es. No digas estupideces, aún son las ocho –Frunció el ceño. Tampoco le gustaba que le contradijesen- ¿Por qué? –se cruzó de brazos.

-Por ti. Me tienes harto. Hasta que no cambies, lo n… -se detuvo.

_/Lo nuestro será ciencia ficción./_

-¿Lo qué?

-Nada –John se dio la vuelta, molesto consigo mismo, procurando ignorarle de nuevo.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja y se quedó en silencio, pensando en qué hacer a continuación. Tenía que volver a acatar su atención. Aunque sólo fuese para retrasarle, daba igual. Avanzó un par de pasos y, con el semblante impasible, cogió la maleta de John y la abrió de par en par, vertiendo su contenido con total tranquilidad en el suelo del piso compartido ante la atónita mirada de su compañero.

-Lo siento. –No era verdad, era mentira. No lo sentía en absoluto. Le miró intentando mantener la seriedad reflejada en su semblante, aún con una de las camisetas de John en su mano. Pudo apreciar perfectamente cómo su mandíbula se tensaba, cómo luchaba por no perder los estribos, cómo tensaba sus nudillos. Le había enfadado y lo sabía, y tendría que cargar con las consecuencias, pero ahora por lo menos disponía de tiempo. Tiempo, ¿tiempo para qué? Para evitar su partida, obviamente. Y era su culpa, todo, y estaba actuando con egoísmo, pero en aquel momento no le importaba lo más mínimo. Sólo le importaba una cosa, y era evitar su partida.

-Sherlock, no evitarás que quiera largarme cuanto antes.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, no es tan difícil –sí, sí que lo era. ¿Y admitirlo? Jamás-.

-¿No ves que ya no me convences? –John bufó, tal vez con un deje de exasperación, agachándose para recoger su ropa - Ya no. –cogió el montón de prendas, metiéndolas de mala gana y sin cuidado en la maleta. Sherlock le observó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No te irás –murmuró, con un ligero enfado. John alzó su maleta, ya cerrada, como queriendo contradecirle-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no te vayas? –trató de ocultar el deje de pánico en su voz. Sutil, ligero, apenas perceptible, pero ahí estaba.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Sherlock –murmuró su compañero, pasando por su lado sin mirarle. Sherlock le agarró del brazo.

-No _puedes_ irte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te… falta… una camiseta –replicó con lentitud, al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza la camiseta caída. John se acercó, reclamándola con la mano tendida, pero Sherlock no se movió.

-Te estás comportando como un crío –masculló, apretando los dientes. Ante sus palabras, el detective, una cabeza más alto que John, elevó la camiseta en el aire-. Sherlock… -murmuró, amenazante. Estiró ligeramente el brazo, tratando de alcanzarle. No llegaba. Pero Sherlock había conseguido lo que quería; podía notarlo en la respiración agitada de John, en ese tic que le empujaba a mover los dedos cada vez que se ponía nervioso, en cómo se mordía interiormente el labio hasta hacerse daño. Y parecía haberse olvidado de la camiseta. Y de la maleta. Y de sus intenciones de irse, parecía haberse olvidado de todo salvo de quien tenía delante.

_/¿De qué me sirve escapar de esta inmensa ciudad, si de quien pretendo huir seguirá dentro de mí, y eres tú?/_

-No te irás. –murmuró Sherlock, bajando su brazo de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de apartarse lo más mínimo.

-Dame mi camiseta… -repitió en voz baja. Sherlock esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-No la vas a necesitar, no esta noche, John.

Al día siguiente John despertó,

pero con la camiseta de Sherlock puesta

y sin ninguna intención de irse.


End file.
